24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 9:00am-10:00am/India
| author = Ruchika Roy | director = Karan Boolani & Abhinay Deo }} Jai Singh Rathod contains the last vial of the virus, and tracks down the people behind it. Devyani Bhowmick is suspected of involvement, but the true mastermind is eventually uncovered. A cure to the virus is discovered, and a damning video of Jai is released on the internet. Episode guide The following takes place between 9:00am and 10:00am. Events occur in real time. 09:00:10 Roshan's corpse hangs from the building by his neck. In an electronics store, a news reporter announces that Chief Minister Govind Arekar has implemented a curfew in due to a terror alert. and Maddy enter an electronics store]] Jai Singh Rathod parks outside the store and gets out with Maddy. The security guard tells them the store is closed, but Jai points his gun and says he is from the ATU. The guard lets him in, and once inside Jai shoots through Maddy's handcuffs. She tests the laptops before finding one that works. The store manager tells her the wifi router is switched off, so Jai tells him to get her a cable to plug into the main modem. Outside, the containment team arrives and Abhishek helps them suit up. They enter as Jai tells Maddy she has 40 seconds left. One of the team asks Jai for the virus tube, but he points his gun and tells him to stay away. Jai then gets a call from Vedant Acharya, who tells him not to let Maddy trick him. Jai explains that their only option is to track down whoever is controlling the virus operation. Maddy accesses the Tor network then sets up the tracker with 20 seconds left. Jai picks up the device and puts it in a washing machine, where it disperses safely. The containment team isolate the washing machine, confirming the virus hasn't spread, and Maddy tracks the confirmation signal to 2km from SV Road. Vedant warns Jai that it's a trap, but Jai sets off, and asks Vedant to check Dhruv Awasthi's autopsy report to find out his true cause of death. they need to leave]] In an office, Mehr tells someone on the phone that the virus has been released, and asks for her money. approaches her and says Shoaib should have returned by now. She tries to call him, but can't get through, so tells Victor to prepare the car. Jai and Maddy are driving when Vedant calls and tells Jai there was no foul play in Dhruv's death. Jai explains that he believes he was killed, and asks Vedant to find out who had access to him in the hospital. He then arrives at Mehr's location, an old government building. Maddy says she can't narrow the signal down further than the building's junction box, so Jai gets out of the car and fires his gun into the air. infiltrates Mehr's building]] Mehr hears the shot and radios Victor, asking him to check outside. Her funds are then transferred, so she starts packing up. Jai sees Victor through a window and shoots at him, then makes his way up the stairs, killing another of Mehr's men. Mehr plants an explosive device under a desk, then starts to leave, as Victor opens the door to warn her of the ATU. He is shot dead by Jai, who holds Mehr at gunpoint. blows up the office and escapes]] Outside, Raj Singh Bhakta arrives at the building. Mehr identifies Jai by name, saying she should have shot him earlier that night, and she backs away, bringing Jai closer to the explosive. He notices it, and jumps into a metal cabinet, as she flees out of the window. The bomb goes off, and Jai is deafened, as Raj runs inside. Jai tells him to chase Mehr outside, and Raj jumps through the window after her. At Seven Hills Hospital, Naina Singhania watches as Aditya is treated. Khosla approaches and tells her Govind Arekar is waiting for her downstairs. asks Bose to show leniency with Siddharth Saigal]] Bose is preparing his report about Siddharth Saigal in the ATU chief's office. Vedant enters and questions why he is accusing Saigal of treason, and Bose explains they could've caught Roshan earlier if not for Saigal's actions. Bose says Saigal has admitted his crimes, and he could be executed for them. Bose says if Vedant or anyone else thinks what he did was not wrong, then they should resign. He tells Vedant that he and Jai can give statements, but the IB is already looking for an excuse to take over the ATU. Mihir then enters and tells Vedant that Dhruv Awasthi was indeed poisoned, and Vedant asks to see the hospital footage. Zara Owais brings the footage up on her computer, and Vedant watches it, shocked. visits Devyani Bhowmick]] Naina walks down a corridor and visits Devyani Bhowmick in a containment room, asking how she is. Devyani tells her to drop the charade, and asks what she wants. Naina admits she doesn't trust or like Devyani, but asks her to go to Aditya and take care of him. sees a sign with Devyani Bhowmick's name on]] Jai asks an agent to get data off Mehr's laptop, and another agent tells him the office belongs to an NGO group that works with AIDS patients from the Dharavi area. Jai inspects a board for the NGO, as Vedant informs him that Dhruv was poisoned with a Polonium shot. Jai sees Devyani Bhowmick's name on the board, and guesses that she gave Dhruv the shot. Vedant says he is right, and Jai tells him that Mehr, Devyani and Dhruv were working together under this NGO to monitor the virus. orders a contamination alert]] Devyani enters Aditya's room and tends to him, giving him some medicine to help with his pain. Dr Sunny Mehta monitors them, before Jai calls her and asks if Devyani is symptomatic. Sunny says she is not yet, and Jai tells her to test Devyani's blood for antibodies and keep her away from the PM. Sunny tells one of her doctors to call a contamination alert, and Devyani is told to get back to her room. 09:20:31...09:20:32...09:20:33...09:20:34.... 09:27:01 bids farewell to Maddy]] Jai gets back in his car, nodding at Maddy as he does. Raj tells him that the police have sealed off the area to catch Mehr, but Jai tells him to instead search all the addresses that have any link to Devyani Bhowmick, to find the virus antidote. He says they must find the vaccine before Devyani realises they are onto her. Devyani asks Sunny Mehta what is happening, and she says it could be a false alarm. Sunny says she needs to check the progress of the virus, and takes a blood sample from Devyani's arm. asks Govind Arekar to support her as PM]] Khosla tells Naina it was a false alarm, and Naina asks not to be disturbed. She returns to her room, and asks Arekar how it felt to be Amar Mane Shinde's puppet for so long. She says that now he heads the coalition, if he supports her for the PM position then she will make him Home Minister. warns Naina not to go against him or Aditya]] Prithvi Singhania comes downstairs, and Khosla tries to stop him but he barges past. He enters the room, interrupting their meeting, and Arekar bids them farewell. Prithvi admonishes Naina for playing a power game while Aditya's condition worsens. He warns her that if she does anything against Aditya's will, he will send a copy of a video to Arekar and the cabinet. She asks what the video is, and he explains it shows her involvement in Mane Shinde's death. 's blood tests positive for antibodies]] Jai arrives at the hospital and makes his way to the quarantine area. Sunny Mehta tests Devyani's blood, and then tells Jai in the corridor that there are antibodies in the blood. Jai asks to speak to the PM. Aditya is coughing, and reaches for the medicine Devyani left. Just before he opens the bottle, Jai arrives and informs him that Roshan is dead and the virus tubes have been contained, but the mission is not over. He says that Devyani was Dhruv's co-conspirator, and Aditya does not believe it, but Jai says that she has the same antibodies in her blood that Dhruv had. Aditya asks him to bring Devyani here. searches Devyani's office]] Raj Singh Bhakta and his men search Devyani's office. Raj finds a locked drawer and forces it open, but doesn't find anything. Vedant reports to Jai that nothing has been found in her home or office, and Jai tells him to widen the search. watches Jai accuse Devyani]] Devyani enters, and she tells Aditya that they think she is not infected. Jai tells her they know she is with Dhruv, explaining that she knew his fake name of Narain Paul and she poisoned him at the hospital. She denies it, and Jai asks where the antidote is. Devyani then asks for her bag and faints, and Sunny Mehta says she needs a shot of her insulin. Aditya says he gave her insulin twice already, and Jai grabs the insulin pen from her bag. He sees the label on it: BBS Pharmaceuticals. sees his daughter become symptomatic]] In the BBS lab, Bhisham Bhowmick asks Dr Unnikrishnan if the culture report is ready. He then gets a call from Sunny Mehta, who tells him that Devyani has started showing symptoms of the virus. He says it is not possible, and asks to meet her. An agent arrives to escort him to her. Jai asks an ATU agent if they are ready, and takes a communication unit. Bhisham enters a room and sees Devyani on the bed, bleeding from her nose. He asks to see her reports, and says he wants to see her live. He then leaves the room. 09:42:15...09:42:16...09:42:17...09:42:18... 09:49:36 unlocks the virus antidote]] Bhisham makes his way back to his lab, throwing away Devyani's report as he does. He beckons Dr Unnikrishnan over, asking him to close the door. He tells him Devyani is infected, and Unnikrishnan says he injected her with antibodies himself using her insulin pen. Bhisham says their plan has failed, and Unni says they have been developing the vaccine for five years. Bhisham tells him to try the antidote on him, and Unnikrishnan opens a locked safe. is caught with the cure]] He gets a needle out of the safe and starts injecting it into Bhisham's arm. Devyani and Sunny Mehta then appear, and Bhisham sees them and dismisses Unnikrishnan. Devyani says she wanted to know the truth, and calls him a demon. Jai enters, saying Bhisham put antibodies in Devyani's insulin, and that he now realises Bhisham was the one working with Dhruv. confronts Bhisham]] He says Bhisham planned to infect people and sell them the medicine later. Bhisham says it was not just about money: he says he was in fear of the Singhania family's health bill, as it would put him out of business. He said the virus was made to make people understand the importance of pharmaceutical companies. He calls the people dying of the virus mice to be experimented on. Agents arrest Bhowmick and Jai gives the antidote to Sunny Mehta to cure the infected people. Bhisham explains he laced Sunny Mehta's blood collection kit with polonium to kill Dhruv, then he is led away. Jai apologises to Devyani, then leaves. killing Shibani Mallick is released online]] On the VDOcast website, Mihir and Zara watch a video of Jai executing Shibani Mallick. They are shocked, and Vedant tells Mihir to take the video offline, which he does. Jai tells Veer that they caught the mastermind behind the virus and found the cure. Veer says he just wants to come home. Vedant then calls Jai and tells him that someone leaked a video online of him killing Mallick. Vedant tells him the video is being deleted and he must get back to the ATU immediately. pulls a gun on Jai]] As he hangs up, he hears a voice behind him and sees Shibani's mother Nupur. She pulls out a gun and points it at him, before pulling the trigger. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Manasi Rachh as Maddy * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Also starring * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick (video only) * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi (video only) * Nikkitasha Marwaha as Mehr * Jayesh Raj as Abhishek * Nishit Broker as Dr. Unnikrishnan * Pankaj Berry as Bose * Rizwan Kalshyan as Shoaib (corpse only) * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Usha Jeyrajani as Nupur Mallick Uncredited * Gaurav Alugh as ATU agent * Sachin Yadav as containment team member Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Joel Surnow ** Michael Loceff * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Ruchika Roy * Dialogue writer: ** Niranjan Iyengar ** Sumit Arora * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin Dwarkadas Bhanushali * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Karan Boolani ** Abhinay Deo Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on . See also * 9:00am-10:00am (disambiguation) Day 224 224